friend
by Shaara Namikaze
Summary: yahiko seorang remaja penderita kanker bertemu dengan nagato seorang pemuda pendiam akankah mereka menjadi teman? atau apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya penasaran? please reading!


Nagato pov.

Saat itu aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda (mungkin seumuran denganku) berambut jingga yang tengah berkeliaran di koridor rumah sakit dengan mengenakan baju yang sama denganku yaitu baju pasien Konoha Hospital.

Aku sering melihatnya berkeliling sendirian, terkadang aku juga melihatnya bersama dengan beberapa suster di rumah sakit ini. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku merasa heran karena jika diperhatikan pemuda tersebut terlihat baik baik saja. Berbeda denganku yang harus dibantu dengan tongkat saat berjalan setelah seminggu yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakan.

Nagato end pov.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai jingga yang tengah memperhatikan seorang pemuda lain yang berbeda surai dengannya karena pemuda itu memiliki surai berwarna merah.

pemuda bersurai merah itu terlihat sedang duduk dibawah pohon maple yang berada di halaman belakang rumah sakit konoha. Taman dibelakang rumah sakit konoha ini cukup rindang dan sepi jadi sangat cocok untuk menenangkan diri.

Dengan sedikit canggung ia berusaha menyapa pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

" umm... hei, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan orang di sampingnya ia sudah menghempaskan pantatnya disamping pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"hufft..." dan pemuda tersebut hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan seseorang disampingnya, dan ia juga baru sadar bahwa seseorang yang duduk disampingnya ini adalah orang yang beberapa hari terakhir ini membuat ia penasaran.

" ngomong ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut.

" tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang lain sebelum kau memperkenalkan diri." Balas sirambut merah dengan nada datar.

" hehehe...maaf, namaku Yahiko Senju. Panggil saja aku Yahiko" ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Yahiko tersebut dengan sedikit salah tingkah setelah mendengar ucapan datar dari orang disampingnya

" namaku Uzumaki Nagato. Panggil saja Nagato"

" ngomong- ngomong, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau pasien baru?"

"huft..., memangnya kau tahu?" tanya Nagato, ia sedikit mendengus, memang siapa dia? sampai tahu mana pasien baru dan mana yang bukan.

" hehehe, tentu saja. Aku sudah cukup lama dirawat disini,tentu aku tahu."

" memang sudah berapa lama kau dirawat disini?" tanya Nagato dengan sedikit penasaran

" umm..., kira-kira sejak aku berumur lima tahun. Dulu aku sering sakit dan sering bolak balik kerumah sakit, berhubung Kaasanku adalah kepala rumah sakit ini. jadi aku memilih untuk tinggal disini. Ya, itung itung hemat ongkos daripada harus bolak balik, iya kan? jadi karena itu, aku sudah menganggap rumah sakit ini sebagai rumahhku sendiri"

Mata Nagato sedikit membulat karena kaget mendengar ucapan Yahiko, memangnya ia sakit apa? Dia terlihat baik baik saja

" m- memang kau sakit apa?" tanya Nagato dengan sedikit ragu pasalnya ia sangat jarang peduli dengan hal sekitarnya, bahkan untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar orang terdekatnya. Apalagi Yahiko itu orang yang baru dikenalnya

" err... maaf, tapi aku baru ingat ini waktunya aku meminum obat. Aku pergi dulu, jaa ne"

Dan entah kenapa Nagato merasa bahwa Yahiko seperti menghindar dari pertanyaannya. Tapi ia berusaha berfikiran baik saja, mungkin Yahiko masih ragu mengatakan apa penyakitnya. Toh, mereka juga baru kenal hari ini.

Selang dua hari setelah perkenalan mereka. Nagato diperbolehkan untuk pulang karena kondisinya juga sudah membaik hanya saja kakinya masih sedikit sakit jika digunakan untuk berjalan terlalu lama.

Nagato berniat menemui Yahiko untuk berterima kasih kepada teman jingganya itu, karena dua hari terakhir ini telah menemaninya sekaligus berpamitan kepada Yahiko karena ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

Setelah Nagato pergi keruangan Yahiko, yang ternyata kosong karena orang yang ia cari sedang pergi jalan jalan ( kata suster yang ada di ruangan tersebut ) dan tanpa banyak berfikir ia bergegas menuju halaman belakang rumah sakit karena tempat itu yang sering didatangi Yahiko dan dirinya beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Benar saja, Nagato melihat Yahiko sedang tiduran sambil menatap awan dibawah pohon maple kesukaan mereka. Dengan perlahan Nagato mendekati Yahiko dan duduk disampingnya.

" hari ini aku sudah boleh pulang" ucap Nagato memulai pembicaraan

" hmm..." dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Yahiko

Jujur, Nagato merasa sedikit aneh karena Yahiko hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman padahal biasanya Yahiko sangat ceria dan banyak bicara, ' apa dia marah?' batin Nagato

" aku janji akan mengunjungimu" Ucap Nagato

"..." tidak ada balasan dari Yahiko

" kau jangan marah, aku sudah berjanji akan mengunjungimu. Kita tetap menjadi teman bukan?"

Yahiko menatap Nagato sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan menyodorkannya kedepan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Nagato, yang disambut senyum dan juga tautan kelingking dari Nagato

" ya, kita tetap teman" ucap Yahiko akhirnya

Dua bulan kemudian...

Nagato kembali ke Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk menemui Yahiko, namun ia hanya mendapati kamar Yahiko yang telah kosong atau mungkin telah dikosongkan? Ia tak tahu.

Setelah berkeliling Rumah Sakit selama kurang lebih setengah jam, Nagato tak juga menemukan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Yahiko, bahkan tak ada tanda tanda sedikitpun.

Nagato sudah bertanya pada beberapa suster di Rumah Sakit ini, tapi para suster tersebut menjawab bahwa mereka tidak mengenal pasien bernama Yahiko selama mereka bekerja di Rumah Sakit ini. Dan disinilah Nagato sekarang di taman belakang Rumah Sakit Konoha

Ini benar benar membuat Nagato bingung dan sekarang otaknya sedang memikirkan beberapa opsi yang mungkin saja terjadi

' apa Yahiko sudah sembuh dan diperbolehkan pulang?. jika iya, tapi kenapa suster tidak mengenalinya?'

'apa Yahiko berbohong tentang identitasnya?, tapi kenapa?'

'apa Yahiko itu hanya khayalannya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, ia terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebuah imajinasi belaka'

Tiga opsi tersebut terus berputar diotaknya, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak mau mempercayai opsi ketiga. Itu terlalu mustahil menurutnya.

Disaat Nagato hampir menyerah dengan fikirannya, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tepukan dipundaknya. Reflek ia mendongak berharap orang yang menepuk pundaknya adalah orang yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Nagato menatap intens orang didepannya, jika diperhatikan wajah pemuda didepannya ini sangat mirip dengan orang yang ia cari. Namun ia menyadari bahwa orang di depannya ini bukanlah Yahiko karena meskipun Nagato akui wajah mereka mirip namun warna rambut dan mata mereka berbeda.

"siapa kau?" hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari mulut Nagato

" apa kau yang bernama Uzumaki Nagato?" bukannya menjawab, pemuda tersebut justru bertanya balik

Nagato sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, " ya, siapa kau dan darimana kau mengetahui namaku?"

" maaf sebelumnya atas ketidak sopananku, namaku Naruto Namikaze. dan Nii-sanku menulis ini untukmu" ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat

"Nii-san?"

" ya, Nii-san namanya Yahiko Namikaze. Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

" t-tunggu dulu tapi kata suster tidak ada pasien bernama Yahiko disini. Dan kenapa marganya Namikaze? B-bukankah ia bermarga Senju?" tanya Nagato bingung

" dasar Nii-san, emm.. begini sebenarnya ia bermarga Namikaze, Senju itu marga Baa-sanku dan kenapa suster tidak tahu saat kau bertanya soal Nii-san itu karena ia dirawat disini dengan nama Pein" jelas Naruto

Nagato hanya mengangguk mengerti tentang penjelasan Naruto

' oh, pantas saja suster menjawab tidak tahu saat aku bertanya tentang Yahiko. Tapi dimana Yahiko sekarang?'

" tapi maaf Naruto-kun, boleh aku panggil seperti itu? -

Naruto hanya mengguk mengiyakan - dimana Yahiko sekarang? Sedari tadi aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Ucap Nagato, ia sedikit mengeryitkan alis ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto yang menjadi sedikit sendu.

" Nii-san sudah pergi"

" pergi?" tanya Nagato tidak mengerti

" ya, Nii-san sudah pergi ketempat yang lebih indah, tempat dimana ia tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi dan aku yakin bahwa Nii-san sudah bahagia diatas sana"

Nagato membulatkan matanya dan entah kenapa Nagato tidak mempercayai pendengarannya ' t-ti-tidak mungkin, Y-Yahiko sudah'

"A-apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin Yahiko s-sudah ..." ucapannya terhenti karena tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya

" tenanglah Nagato-nii"

" t-tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah saat itu ia baik baik saja?"

Naruto menggeleng " sebenarnya kondisi Nii-san saat itu sedang down. Ia ditemukan pingsan di halaman belakang Rumah Sakit, bertepatan dengan hari kepulanganmu. Setelah seminggu koma, Nii-san akhirnya dinyatakan meninggal oleh Baa-san. Dan untuk surat itu, aku menemukannya di dekat pohon maple ini. Kukira itu untukmu, karena yang kutahu hanya kau teman dekat Nii-san" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

Nagato hanya menunduk

" dan ingat, aku harap kau tidak bersedih karena Nii-san sangat benci bila ada orang yang bersedih karena dirinya" lanjut Naruto

" ya, aku akan mengingatnya, terima kasih "

" sama sama" balas Naruto sambil meninggalkan Nagato

Setelah Naruto benar benar pergi dari taman tersebut

Dengan perlahan Nagato mengambil dan membuka surat yang diberikan oleh Naruto tersebut

 _ **UNTUK : UZUMAKI NAGATO**_

 ** _Terima kasih karena mau menjadi teman orang yang penyakitan ini_**

 ** _Maaf jika selama kita menjadi teman aku sering mengganggumu_**

 ** _dan kenapa aku selalu menghindar saat kau bertanya tentang penyakitku_**

 ** _itu karena aku takut jika kau akan menjauhiku saat tahu aku menderita kanker hati_**

 ** _aku takut jika kau tidak mau berteman dengan orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati sepertiku_**

 ** _dan asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku_**

 ** _ya, terdengar lucu mungkin karena kita baru mengenal selama dua hari_**

 ** _bahkan aku tidak tau siapa nama orang tuamu_**

 ** _dan maaf telah berbohong kepadamu, sebenarnya namaku Yahiko Namikaze bukan Yahiko Senju_**

 ** _senju itu marga Baa-sanku yang menjabat sebagai kepala Rumah Sakit 'Konoha Hospital'_**

 ** _dan sebenarnya aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kau satu klan dengan Kaasanku yaitu Uzumaki Kushina_**

 ** _dan maaf jika surat ini tergengar aneh karena aku bukanlah orang yang suka menulis_**

 ** _Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terimakasih karena kau mau menjadi teman atau mungkin sahabat pertama dan mungkin terakhirku_**

Nagato hanya tersenyum setelah membaca surat itu, setelahnya ia menatap langit sambil bergumam

" sama sama sahabatku"


End file.
